


Where's Danny?

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can't handle Beacon Hills. So he goes to the one person who he knows will make it okay. Fair warming I wrote this in one sitting and it isn't edited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Danny?

**Author's Note:**

> I am outraged that Danny isn't in season 4 and needed to write a fic to fix it. This is that fic.

Danny sits in the near empty airport waiting area. He'd picked a flight that left in the middle of the night for that very reason. This is the closest airport to Beacon Hills and the last thing he wants is to see someone he know's while he's trying to flea town. Of course that's when he notices a shaggy haired Isaac Lahey walking towards him. 

"Danny? What are doing here?" Isaac asks. 

 

"Leaving. You?" Danny says, standing up to be at eye level with Isaac.

 

"Coming back I guess. There's trouble so you know." Isaac's eyes shift to the floor.

 

"Now boarding flight 307 to London, England." 

 

"Well that's me. Uh, good luck." Danny grabs his bag and heads to the gate.

 

"Thanks. Say hi to Jackson for me." He hears Isaac say behind him.

 

* * *

Danny doesn't sleep on the plane at all. All he can think about was Isaac and how miserable he looked heading back to Beacon Hills, back to danger and the threat of loosing people he loves. Danny pulls a piece of paper from his pocket. He had scribbled Jackson's address in London on it. Is he doing the right thing leaving?

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of the black apartment door is the most terrified Danny has ever felt. What if Jackson doesn't want to see him? What if he's moved? What if he isn't home? Damnit he really should have called ahead. Danny clenches his fist around the piece of paper and knocks on the door. Jackson opens the door on the second knock. 

 

"Danny?" Danny pushes past Jackson and into the apartment. It's nice, clearly expensive and what tugs on Danny the most is the lack of Jackson's parents in everything he sees. 

 

"I needed to get away from it Jacks. All the crazy werewolf drama." He says in a rush before Jackson can ask him why he's there.

 

"Danny you do know I'm a werewolf right? I did tell you that? I wasn't dreaming?" Jackson asks running his fingers through his tousled hair. It's longer than Danny remembers.

 

"Yeah but it's different with you." He says.

 

"How?" Jackson asks with his brows furrowing.

 

"You're my best friend. Everything's different with you." Danny says. He means it to sound sincere but it comes out sounding like he can't believe Jackson forgot that. There's silence for longer than is necessarily comfortable and Danny's about to apologize and leave when Jackson pulls him into a hug. 

 

"I know. I've missed you so much Danny." Jackson whispers into his neck. Danny squeezes Jackson with everything he has and burrows his face in Jackson's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments and kudos will be greatly appreciated. I might continue with this as I am continually frustrated by the lack of Danny.
> 
> Find me on tumblr here http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
